The Bitter Black Cat
by 96bittersweetblackcat
Summary: once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality…
1. Chapter 1 :Preview

**Tittle: The Bitter Black Cat**

chapter 1

Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I…..pairings: chrome & Hibari

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, song or anything else having to with the music this story is just merely how I view the song if it had KHR characters plus the name of the song is called the "black cats wish" by 96 neko . I also don't own KHR because if I did well lets say there would be a lot of changes. warning slight OCCness.

Authors notes: (')_means thought_ (")_means speaking_

**Rated:T (for bad language) Couples: Hibari & Chrome**

* * *

"Mommy mommy look at the pretty kitties," whined the little girl "shh, sweetie we cant take them, their filthy little things! lets go," the mother groaned as she hurriedly her daughter away before she caused a bigger scene. (sigh) 'again another almost chance at achieving my goal of a decent home instead of this run down of the mill hell hole' thought a particular black cat.

This cat had fur as black ravens feathers, while his fur were black his eyes were a scarlet red burning with passion & life, the only other thing the cat had was weird dye stuck on the side tip of his left ear while his neck had yellow colored chains & a worn down brown collar that says Hibari Kyoya. On the opposite side of him was another old worn down box.

In it contained a white cat with fur so white that it looked liked snow. The only thing this cat had was a white knitted sweater but this cats name was Chrome Dokuro. These two cats were abandoned across from each other, in separate boxes in the same alley way. Time and time again Hibari would always wonder, why did this happen, what made it happen, why am I across this herbivore? But the reasons and such he cant recall.

So in the meantime he sings his songs hoping one day someone would pick him up and take him home even though he himself hates to admit this fact. (humph) "oh well I guess staying with a herbivore wouldn't be too bad.." And this ladies and gentlemen is where our story begins on the lives of these to polar opposites who live to achieve their dreams while trying to discover their feelings within themselves.

* * *

**Yosh!My first story the plot is still a work in progress but ill go with the flow as i go. Hope you enjoyed it!Please leave any comments,concerns,. Also ill try to update the story if i feel motivated!k thanks tll next time!**


	2. Chapter 2 :spring

Chapter 2

Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I…..

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, song or anything else having to with the music this story is just merely how I view the song if it had KHR characters plus the name of the song is called the "black cats wish" by 96 neko . I also don't own KHR because if I did well lets say there would be a lot of changes. warning slight OCCness.

Authors notes: (')means thought (")means speaking. Thanks for the reviews! Im glad to say this story might have a chance yay! Ok now enough talk on with the story!-

* * *

It was an average spring day as the kids were out and about playing as they pleased. While others such as the adults are just simply walking the sidewalks, enjoying this fine day. It was a great sight to see for the flowers were blooming beautifully, while the bees were hovering trying to get the sweet nectar from its bud. Even the creatures of the day were enjoying this fine weather for some were even crowding in groups to sleep in the shade of the trees, for the others who took the skys they were just resting in the branches above singing there lovely tones. All can say that it was almost a perfect day. Well, ALMOST was.

To a certain perfect it was like being in hell itself no…scratch that hell would be much better than this. 'Damn herbivores their making too much racket, I cant even sleep a wink' thought Hibari. As soon as that thought came & went a new idea began to form in his head. He suddenly got up from his sleeping place that was under the shade of the tree.

'(humph)if they don't notice that their disturbing the peace than I'm going to have to show them by force' at that last thought a devilish smirk appeared onto his cute neko face. "Oi herbivores if you don't stop disturbing the peace than I'm going to have to resort to force" Hibari growled. "haha I'd like to see you try" replied one of the birds. '(sigh) these damn persistent herbivores their mocking me! Fine if that's how they want it then so be it!' "hahaha look I bet the little bastard can't think of anything! Ha!" mocked a blue jay. "Yea, look I bet he's to much of a sacredly cat to do anything!" continued a red robin. "well, I guess a stray will always be a stray with all that singing he does I bet he scared them all off! Hahaha I don't even wanna get started about the white one!" replied a pigeon. At that last statement Hibari finally lost it & when Hibari gets mad lets just say all hell brakes lose. "Oh, really now I'd like you to repeat that after I BITE YOU TO DEATH" growled a really, really pissed off Hibari. With just one death glare & just a few scratches later all the birds left with their feathered butts between their legs.

'Hn finally some peace and quite' the perfect thought while making his way back to his box. (Giggle) 'huh, what was that?' from a distance he could hear giggles and he determined that these giggles were HERS. 'Yup, most defiantly…there Chrome's giggles I wonder what that pathetic herbivore is up to that's so amusing.' As she came closer into view he could she her playing with a butterfly that flawlessly landed on her pink nose.

* * *

She had a coat so pure white that it makes even the snow jealous, god how he hated her so much. With her eyes closed every day he already knows what she's thinking because he himself wants it too. With her grin always on her face not once has she spoke to him. Every time he sings no matter how he's singing she always ignores him & sometimes it just drives him mad so much! At one point he even asked her "Are you hearing me?" but every time she doesn't answer. That's when he thinks 'ah, I get it you must hate me, that's why isnt.'…..

* * *

'tch, great now I'm turning into the same as those other herbivores' hibari shook his head at that last thought. So, instead of being curious he simply walked right past her & went into his box. But as soon as he settled down a bee came and landed right on his nose & stung him. "You bastard I'll bit you to death!" roared Hibari. While rubbing his nose all he heard was HER laughter. As soon as he felt that the pain, he had gone away he shoot her a glare, but she just merely shrugged it off & continued giggling. "tch, damn herbivore" he grumbled. So instead of looking at her again and feeling herbivorous feelings he just nestled back and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**phew!second one down sorry if its a little blah i could sleep so i wrote this at 2am!Man im going stright to bed after this. Well yea know what to do tll next time laters!if you want me to finish this story or leave it as is please say so bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 :Meet the pineapple bastard

Chapter 3

**Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, song or anything else having to with the music this story is just merely how I view the song if it had KHR characters plus the name of the song is called the "black cats wish" by 96 neko . I also don't own KHR because if I did well lets say there would be a lot of changes. warning slight OCCness.**

**Authors notes: (')means thought (")means speaking. Sorry guys but im having serious writers block but hopefully this story will be done in four or five chapters. But anyways enjoy!Also thanks for the reviews!Please know that your advice has not gone in vain**.

* * *

There is always something which will make one disgusted. Or better yet let me rephrase that more like kind of cant stand the sight of. For instance, the boy down the block named Hayato Gokudera. Every time he sees another boy named Takeshi Yamamoto trying to get to close to his so called "boss" he immediately gets short-tempered and gets aggressive towards the poor lad and than his whole day is completely ruined. Or when Tsunayoshi Sawada sees a math problem from his tutor he immediately gets depressed. Well for a certain black cat it isn't a what but rather a who. Now I bet your wondering who is this person or animal that can get the all mighty perfect so pissed that he literary wants that person to be bitten to death. Well that person is none other than the pineapple bastard Mukuro Rokudo who by the way loves messing with our little perfect. He always has this weird habit of just popping out of no where even though he rarely visits since hes with his gang most of the time. But for some odd reason he visit's the most during the spring time when the Sakura blossoms are in full bloom.

* * *

**When one day feeling the need to talk he simply stated that "Its hard to describe but I feel like you guys are the most lonely during this time of the year. And it sorta reminds me of myself when I was younger when I had no one. Right at that moment Hibari could almost key word ALMOST feel respect for the bastard. But sadly that feeling was short lived because of his statement afterwards. "That and plus the fact that I can tease you about your worst fear fufufufufufu who would of thought that it was cherry blossoms." After that, well lets just say that Mukuro went home with scratches all over.**

* * *

Now back to the point at hand Hibari was not pleased in the slightest at the sight before him. The pineapple bastard was there again! Its not the fact that the teen was here, well ok that's mostly it but it's the other thing that hes doing as well. 'He's petting that damn herbivore again!' Hibari growled. ' Why cant he just go away already! Hes disturbing my damn nap ' as he was thinking this he kept his glare he had no idea that was on his face & just stepped closer unknown to the teen and the unsuspecting Chorme. 'Fine it seems that I'll have to bite him to death.'

_~Meanwhile~_

"Fufufufufu my dear sweet Nagi your so adorable, oh how I wish to take you home to live with me instead of this hell hole" Mukuro purred as he softly stroke Chormes back. If you wondering why he calls her Nagi its because she reminds him of someone, someone special. As to who it is he has yet to speak about it. While he was still petting Nagis head he could of sworn he felt someone glare at the back of his head 'oh well must be nothing than' as soon as he finished his line of thought thud he got pounced on and was being attacked by a pair of sharp claws by none other than the perfect himself.

'huh? Mukuro-sama why'd you stop' Chrome thought. As she turned to see why he had stopped his actions so suddenly. But, surprisingly she saw Hibari on top of Mukuro clawing him to shreds while the teen franticly tries to take him off. After just taking one look she bursts out laughing unknown to the two who were currently busy. 'They both seem to be enjoying themselves they might've gotten even closer.'

* * *

**ok done chapter 3!yay well anyways whatcha guys think so far?oh and im free to suggestions for all types of season themes,scenes,or the type of hoilday, people you want to see oh ill be willing to answer any questions and such agian thanks and ill be waiting for your reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4 :party time Maybe?

Chapter 4

_Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I….._

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, song or anything else having to with the music this story is just merely how I view the song if it had KHR characters plus the name of the song is called the "black cats wish" by 96 neko . I also don't own KHR because if I did well lets say there would be a lot of changes. warning slight OCCness.

**Authors notes: (')means thought (")means speaking. Ok recently I've been asked a couple of questions so to help clarify I wrote this. Ps. Everyones in high school.**

**First off only Hibari & Chrome are cats (unless I deem other wise).Second rest of the main khr characters are people but the others that haven't been mentioned yet i might make animals(if you guys want me to).Third i heard the song "the black cats wish"and that gave me inspiration to write. I thought that they fit at the time because i was rereading the chapter where Hibari helps chrome remake her organs. Also despite his actions towards everyone I feel that deep, deep down Hibaris a secret tsundere.**

_This chapter was inspired by Aubrey09 for the suggested idea so thanks again! Its not as quite like it because in the ending I have bigger plans for Chrome (mmmaaahhaha) now enough of that on with the story!_

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon as the sun was barley setting and Haru couldn't help but sigh as time went so slow for her class to end. "Come on just ten more minutes than Haru can finally go home!" the more she thought about seeing Tsuna the more fidgety she became. Looking at her best friend, Kyoko couldn't help but feel anxious as well. Today was going to be a good day, for they were going to Tsunas house to have a another welcome back party for Tsunas brother Dino (their not blood related but since their so close they might as well be real brothers) with everyone and when she means everyone she means everyone. She knew for a fact that her brother Ryohei and Takashi were going straight over there after their done with their club activities. As for everyone else they all simply stated that they'll be there on time. Even Tsuna had left early so he can prepare and of course that also ment that Gokudera had to tag along as well for his so called "boss" . As the clock drew near and near to 4:15 she slickly put her stuff away ready to sprint out of the class the first chance the bell rings.

Tick Tock Tick Tock….Ding! Finally the bell had let out and Haru quickly gathered her stuff and rushed over to Kyoko who unexpectedly had her stuff ready. As the girls finally left the school grounds Haru said "Moe Haru is not happy at how long were taking! Haru wants to arrive there already!" Giggling Kyoko simply looked at her friend and smiled " Don't worry Haru well arrive on time I'm sure of it" and with that she just kept walking taking glances at Haru every once in a while just in time to see her think of a solution. "I got it!" Haru snapped as they were passing an alley way. "we'll take a short cut though here!" Haru proudly stated while pointing into the direction the alley way went to. "I'm not sure" Kyoko nervously said. "Come on it'll be fine!" as she pointed towards it she said " look on the other side is the house I can see it from here! Besides it wont take long and we have pepper spray just in case any weirdo's decide to come." _'well she does have a point and besides what do we got to lose were not even late'_ Kyoko reasoned. Than after nodding her head giving the ok she hastily followed Haru.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

_'Finally peace and quite'_ Hibari thought to himself with a sigh._ 'it's a good thing that the herbivore is taking a nap, now I can finally enjoy the peace'_ and with that he slowly closed his eyes and drifted into a peaceful slumber. As soon as Chrome had felt that he had fallen asleep she quietly climbed out of her box and went over to his. You see there was a breeze blowing and she felt slightly cold so she decided to take a nap with him to feel warmth. As she climbed into his own box she couldn't help but marvel at the sight before her. There he was curled into a tight little ball as he slept _'Aw he looks so peaceful its good to see him without that frown on his face every once in_ a_ while' she secretly thought_. As see got nearer she positioned herself so that they would both feel comfortable. Since he slightly loosed on his position of the ball she curled herself into his stomach and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile unknown to her Hibari was up since he was a light sleeper _(if he was just barley about to sleep)_ of course and as soon as she had gotten up he already knew what she was planning to do since it was slightly chilly out. He figured that he might as well see if she had the guts to take action but of course she surpassed his expectations again. As soon as he felt that she was just standing there he was about to_ fake_ wake up and bite her to death but before he had the chance to do anything she had already unsuspectingly curled herself up on since it was chilly and he was already feeling cold, just this once he wont bite her to death since this benefited them both so he might as well take advantage of it he figured as he swiftly fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile unknown to the two there was two pairs of feet steps walking closer and closer. "Awww, Haru look at these cute cats!" kyoko whispered…

* * *

**clifhanger!XD oh my whats going to happen next to hibari & chrome? How will Haru & Kyoko react to the cute cats?When will the gang meet them? How will Tsuna react to Hibari?These many questions and more ti'll nect time chio!Ps. rememer themes people please or i might have to end it off early!**


	5. Chapter 5 :cats!

**Chapter 5**

**Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I…..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics, song or anything else having to with the music this story is just** **merely how I view the song if it had KHR characters plus the name of the song is called the "black cats wish" by 96 neko . I also don't own KHR because if I did well lets say there would be a lot of changes. warning slight OCCness.**

**Author notes: Happy late birthday Hibari! Ok guys I recently had my computer taken away because of testing week lately ,so I might be a little late in updating but this story will be finished! Now on with the story!**

_(~Flash back~) _

_Since it was chilly and he was already feeling cold, just this once he wont bite her to death since this benefited them both so he might as well take advantage of it he figured as he swiftly fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile unknown to the two there was two pairs of feet steps walking closer and closer. "Awww, Haru look at these cute cats!" kyoko whispered…_

* * *

"Aww, your right Kyoko!" exclaimed Haru. "By the looks of it, it seems that their strays," Kyoko said while squatting down in front of the two unsuspecting felines. "Poor kitties! They shouldn't be out when summers fastly approaching!" replied Haru as she came closer to the box, she couldn't help but notice that the cats were filthy and were in a dire need of a bath. "Ooohhh!Haru has an idea! Why don't we take the cats with us to Tsuna-kuns house to give them a warm bath and then when everyone arrives, we can ask around to see if anyone can take them in," Haru proudly stated. As Kyoko went deep into thought, she took another long glance at the two felines before her. After what seemed like hours Kyoko finally came to resolution, after much reasoning she figured it'll be worth a shot. So without skipping a beat Kyoko said "ok lets do it. But we have to be real careful as to not wake them up." Haru just nodded her head in agreement and carefully went to pick up the box. When she finally had gotten a good grip the two girls went on there way. When they had reached the end of the alley way they quietly checked up on the cats, then after feeling satisfied they continued walking. To them it seemed funny because they were only a few feet away from where the alley way was so, all they had to do was to take a left and kept walking straight ahead.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Reborn-san is it really ok to do this behind the tenths back, while hes at the grocery store? I mean as much as I believe that, Dino should get what he deserves for putting me in a dress and getting close to the tenth. But do we really have to use grenades instead of fireworks in the cake?" A very displeased Gokudera asked. "Ciaossu of course Tsuna-dame and Dino-san need to train so this should help them both but since Tsuna-dame will cause up such a fuss if we throw them in his face so instead were going to put them in the cake" a smirking Reborn replied. As they were setting things up in came in Bianchi with poisoned cakes in each hand, lucky for Gokudera she was wearing her goggles. "Hey guys hows the preparation for the party going? Ive brought a snack if you guys are hungry." Before Gokudera had a chance to retort to his sister Reborn interrupted him "naw thanks Bianchi." "ok Reborn my sweet" Bianchi replied with hearts in her eyes as she skipped to where he was and gave him a peck on the cheek and left. _'Yuck, hopefully I dont have to ever go through that disgusting crap'_ thought Gokudera as he watched his sister exit the room.

* * *

Sensing his thoughts Reborn threw a bomb at him and simply replied "get back to work we still have to check on Takeshi & Ryohie and see if they had finished with the paint infused balloons." and as soon as he had said that you could hear the door slam and Tsunas infamous scream down stairs. As soon as Gokudera heard this he flew down the stairs as Reborn slowly followed in tow with a huge smirk on his face. "Tenth! Whats the matter!" as he reached the scene his jaw dropped anime style. The scene before him was a living room covered with blue, yellow, and white all over the walls, chairs, screw that it was just plain everywhere. It even reached the two trouble makers who first started the whole mess plus a putrefied Tsuna. "hahaha woops I guess we shouldn't have pined that balloon to the ceiling huh?" laughed a very joyful Takeshi. "That was a bad idea to the extreme!" Shouted a energized Ryohie. As the two dumb asses (in Gokudreas opinion) were laughing it off, he rushed to Tsunas side "tenth! Tenth are you ok?" the worried storm guardian asked. "Sigh, yea but now we have a huge mess and the girls aren't even here yet!" replied a very frustrated Tsuna.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

"Finally! Were here! Haru was beginning to think that we'll never make it." "I know how you feel. Well lets see if anyones inside," replied a exhausted when they were walking they kept taking turns on carrying the cats, so as you can imagine their very tired. So after trying the door bell a couple of times and only to find that no one was answering they let themselves in the front door. But when they opened it they were not prepared for the sight before them. In front of there eyes was a laughing Takeshi dodging bombs, while a very pissed Gokudrea throwing the bombs, Lambo laughing, I-pin playing with the paint and an energetic Ryohie yelling "extreme." And where was Tsuna in all this? Well lets just say that while trying to calm the very angry Gokudera who was already throwing bombs at the rain guardian who happened to be standing in front of Tsuna was about to be hit. But than all of a sudden Takeshi moved from his spot and instead of him getting hit by the bombs poor no good Tsuna got hit instead of him. Which is why he's now fainted on the floor while all the chaos is taking place. As the girls were rushing inside into the house, so that they can try to wake up Tsuna and hopefully stop the guys before the house gets destroyed more than it they carefully set down the box so that they wont wake the cats up. Meanwhile unknown to everyone a set of eyes were slowly opening to view what was all the noise that woke the said animal up. "meow" as if on cue everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the noise even Tsuna who woke up turned to look "hahaha umm girls whats that inside the box?" asked a confused Takeshi.

* * *

**Yay! chapter 5 oh wow so much for ending it at ch 5 lol oh well. its thanks to you guys for reveiwing and leaving suggestions who knows they story might have a bunch of chapters!XD Again sorry i havent updated but ill keep trying to get on the computer as much as i can. lol please review if you want the story to keep going please think of suggestions. tll next time chio!**


	6. Chapter 6:Beginnings for them

**Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I…..**

**Arthors notes:Hey guys it seems its gonna be awhile tll i get my labtop back but good news im using my grandmothers!:/(i know sad right my grandmother has one and i dont) i try to update as best i can but thats going to be a little difficult because of all the exams but dont worry ill pull through!Now enough of that onto the story!:) thanks to bleachlover1999 for reviewing me on how to redit this chapter ^_^**

_(~Flash back~) _

_As the girls were rushing inside into the house, so that they can try to wake up Tsuna and hopefully stop the guys before the house gets destroyed more than it is they carefully set down the box so that they wont wake the cats up. Meanwhile unknown to everyone a set of eyes were slowly opening to view what was all the noise that woke the said animal up. "meow" as if on cue everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards the noise even Tsuna who had just woke up turned to look "hahaha umm girls what's that inside the box?" asked a confused Takeshi._

* * *

_**Hey…..hey….are you awake yet? Hey herbivore get up….humph…fine I don't care do as you wish. As a black kitten stalked off the white kitten slowly opened up her eyes. As she was taking in her surroundings she noticed that she was on the cold hard floor. 'Its daytime already? Since when did that happen? Oh yea its been half a month since I almost died, I guess I got lucky. I must remember to thank that girl who saved me. Wait a minute didn't she die since she protected me? Oh no! Now how am I going to repay her,' sobbed Chrome and before she knew it tears poured down her cheeks. (plop) But all of a sudden a fish was thrown in front of her face 'huh?' "Eat herbivore…I don't need a weakling crying and making a mess" hissed the black kitten, as Chrome looked down at the fish she than heard her stomach growl 'heheh oops I was so busy crying that I forgot that I hadn't eat breakfast yet' after that last thought she nodded her head and took the fish and dug in. As she looked up across from her she can see the black kitten eating as well. 'I wonder how old he is? He looks about around my age maybe a little older. Thinking back she still found it odd how they both meet.**_

_After the girl with the purple hair had saved her, chrome was flung to the side as the paramedics tried to get the girl on the stretcher. Luckily she was thrown on the grass instead of the cement 'ouch that hurt' whimpered Chrome. As she was lying there a shadow appeared from behind her as his voice talked it was harsh but had a slight sense of pity in it as he spoke "get up herbivore you must stand" as Chrome struggled to get up she immediately flinched on impact. "Get up! If you die here then we'll all be in trouble. So get up." With those last words of encouragement he went by her side and helped her as she was forcing herself on all fours. When she was finally on her feet without needeing the persons help she looked at her savior,so as she looked it turned out to be a black kitten with a collar around his neck that said HIBARI KYOUYA in black bold letters. "Now lets go I'm tired" after nodding a reply the both walked off._

_Looking back on it now it still feels like a dream to Chrome. Sensing eyes on him Hibari glared at the said herbivore and growled "what? Stop looking herbivore or I'll bite you to death" after the perfect said this he got up and walked away towards home ( well a cardboard box but none the less still home) with Chrome in tow. As they both rested and were about to sleep Chrome heard singing a beautiful song'who's singing that beautiful song?' as Chrome took a peek she immediately froze it was Hibari! So instead of confronting him about it she just listened. _

**Im not a perfect person,**

**Theres many things I wish I didn't do,**

**But I continue learning I never meant to do those things to you,**

**And so I have to say before I go,**

**That I just want you to know,**

**I've found out a reason for me,**

**To change who I used to be,**

**A reason to start over new,**

**And the reason is you.**

* * *

"Move out the way you damn cow!" "hahahah this is an awesome game!" "Extreme!" "guys calm down" "ehh Reborn what are we going to do?" "(sigh) always a no good Tsuna is always a no good Tsuna" "Reborn!" As Chrome was still sleeping she heard all the racket going on and immediately awoke from her sweet dream 'huh how familiar what a weird dream. Huh where am I?' As chrome peered out of the box she managed a hey! But to the gang it came out as a meow. "umm guys why'd you bring a cat ?" asked a very confused Tsuna but before he had a chance to say any more or even get a reply everyone rushed to where the noise was. "awww look Kyoko isn't she cute?" squalled a very excited Haru. "Stupid girl how do you even know the gender?" replied an annoyed Gokudera. "Duh isn't the fur obvious since its well groomed plus its white which means pure white like snow white" replied Haru in a dreamlike state. "hahaha what if you're wrong and it's a boy?" asked Takashi. As they were auguring the said cat was scared as hell not by the humans of course but by a certain black cat who for one hates crowding and two has low blood presser so if woken up there will be blood how does she know this?Well lets just say that Mukuro-sama went to wake him up and well as you can guess the rest is history.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

'oh no what if they wake up Hibari!'As Chrome was about to warn them, a guy with blonde hair picked her than noticed that the room had suddenly gone quiet."Dino! What are you doing here early!" shrieked the male brunette "Haha, sorry guys, I took an early flight, but I heard that you want to know the gender of this cat. No fear I can help!" While the said blonde was about to pull Chrome in closer for a better look but, he suddenly heard a hissing growling noise and no it was not coming from the cat in front of him but from behind him."umm guys since when was that black cat there?"asked a worried Tsuna.

* * *

** cliffhanger! damn labtop oh well beggers cant be chosers. The song Hibari was singing was "_The Reason" ps. humans cant hear what Hibari sing._So whatcha guys think?Crazy looking into Chromes and Hibaris past huh?lol Im going to put a poll on who should be biten to death in the next chapter! so vote ok!Dont be afraid to ask qusetions,concerns, etc,etc ok!t'll next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: snow plus gender!

**Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I…..**

**Authors notes: hey guys heres the next chapter! Enjoy sorry if theres grammar mistakes but im writing this very very late in the morning also slight warning for those who have dirty minds beware! Now on with the story!:D**

* * *

**~flashback~**

_'oh no what if they wake up Hibari! 'As Chrome was about to warn them, a guy with blonde hair picked her than noticed that the room had suddenly gone quiet."Dino! What are you doing here early!" shrieked the male brunette "Haha, sorry guys, I took an early flight, but I heard that you want to know the gender of this cat. No fear I can help!" Said Dino. As the blonde was about to pull Chrome in closer for a better look he suddenly heard a hissing growling noise and no it was not coming from the cat in front of him but from behind him "umm guys since when was that black black cat there? "asked a worried Tsuna._

* * *

_**If one had to ask Hibari's likes and dislikes he'll probably either tell you one of two things. One there's not that many things that he likes and two is that he hates white. But one would wonder why white? Now that is one question he wont answer even if his life depended on it.**_

_**December. When one thinks of this month it reminds them of Christmas, presents, coco, family and of course first winters snow. So of course everyone's happy in this time of year, which happens to also apply to a certain perfect, well... sort of…well ok not all that happy but, at a least a little bit better in the change of moods because it meant that Hibari doesn't have to bite any herbivores to death. ****'With all the herbivores gone I can finally get some peace and quiet. Now if only it didn't snow then it would have been perfect,' smirked a sleepy Hibari.**** As he was waking up from his nap Hibari decided that it would be wise to walk around and stretch his legs for a bit before the snow begins to pile up even more and block him completely from walking anywhere. As he popped his head out from the box he could see chrome eating something. 'What is that herbivore doing now?' grumbled Hibar.On his last train of though he saw that Chrome had her head tilted up towards the sky with her tongue sticking out like a mutt. But while she was doing this she was catching the fallen snowflakes onto her tongue and eating them! As Hibari watched in disgust he couldn't help but wonder how they tasted. 'But than again didn't they always say curiosity killed the cat?' as he was having his internal battle with himself he kept his eyes on chrome. It seems that she was oblivious to the perfects eyes watching her. "Giggle." As she was giggling it seemed that with each snowflake she had caught she would automaticly laugh at how many she would catch each time, as if she was trying to out beat her previous record. As Hibari finally came to a decision he looked around the area to see if that damned pineapple bastard was around or any other herbivore for that matter especially Chrome was looking. Once he was satisfied that no one was around and that she was busy he looked up towards the gray and white clouds as the snow was falling onto his fur. He opened his mouth and caught a couple of snowflakes on his tongue. Once he shut his mouth he noticed how it melted into water in his mouth. As he felt it go away it left Hibari feeling dissatisfied with how quick it went and at the same time feeling stupid for even doing such a herbivorous thing. "Giggle" as Hibari heard this he immidatly turned his head and saw Chrome looking at him or more like laughing at him! How dare she laugh at him! Instead of yelling at her like he usually would he just turned his head away. Since he was feeling heat on his face and possibly seeing a slight red on his cheeks he got up from his spot and jumped out of the box and took off while grumbling under his breath. While he did this chrome just jumped out from her box and follow in tow behind him.**_

* * *

As Hibari was sleeping, he slightly stirred from his nap as he felt the warm presence of Chrome leave his side. _'What kind of dream_ _was that? But more importantly where'd that damn herbivore go?' pondered Hibari._ Since Chrome was no where inside the box, Hibari decide to look outside of the box. Once he did saw a bunch of weird looking people and one petrified chrome in the hands of a blond male who looked to be in his twenties. With a sigh he hauled himself out of the box so that he could stop the stupid foolishness the damn herbivores were doing. But just as he got out and was already behind the blond aiming to bite him he heard something quite disturbing. **"What! Can you really tell the genders apart Dino-san?"** asked a brunette. The said _**"Dino-san"** _had nodded his and arrogantly said **" you bet I can! Now all** **we have to do is turn her around like this(from what he heard he assumed it was a girl)"** since she's facing forward he turns her around to face him but since poor little Chrome hadn't had any other human contact besides Mukuro-sama she immediately blushed **"and spread her legs and look at the private area," **now after that statement her white furry little face turned as red as a tomato, but wasnt just only her most of the other family members turned red as well. **"huh? Aw poor kitty are sick?"** asked an oblivious Dino who was not really taking into account as to what he had just said and put her forehead against his. But just as he did this everyone could hear a low growling noise and since the cat in front of Dino was red and not growling he began to check behind him. **"umm guys since when was that black cat there? "**asked a worried Tsuna.

* * *

_'How dare that herbivore suggest a lewd idea!' growled a furious hibari_ he had no idea why he was angry but shook the feeling off besides he really needed to bite someone to death. As the blond turned to face him fully Hibari jumped and attacked his face. As that had happened Dino had accidentally dropped Chrome but as she was falling Haru had caught her in midair. **"Phew what a close one"** sighed Haru. **"haha hey look another one!"** Shouted a very happy Takashi. Since the cat and his onii-san were fighting Tsuna was at a lost for words or questions to ask as to why there were two cats in his home but before he had the chance to say anything,a grumpy Gokudera shouted** " why the hell would you** **two bring not one but two cats!** **Especially one thats aggressive! Your just causing tenth more stress!"** after he finished Haru and Kyoko looked down towards the floor in shame. Tsuna nervously said **"umm its ok girls im not mad or anything but we do need an explanation."** After a few minutes they both looked up at him and Kyoko was the one who answered **"umm, well, you see we decided to take a short cut home and walked inside an alley way-** just as she was about to finish Ryohie had interrupted her **"what! My innocent little sister walked into alley way! Its super dangerous to the extreme!"** Shouted an angry Ryohie as he walked next to her and hugged her. Seeing as how he'll never hear the story now from her he turn to Haru. Who pouted and said **"it wasn't dangerous at all were perfectly fine thank you very much!"** as she huffed she turned to Tsuna **" once we were in the alley way we saw two boxes oppisite from each other since we were curious we checked the one on the right but since it was empty we checked the left one and found two cats! You should have seen them they looked so helpless and dirty! We wanted to bring them back and wash them up and see if anyone want them, so can they please take a bath and let us look for a home!" "ummm, Haru I don't know" "please Tsuna how can you say no to this cute little face"** to prove her stament she picked the white cat up and shoved it in his face. This time Kyoko spoke up **"please Tsuna"** since he didn't want to sadden his crush he finally gave in**"ok." "Yay! Thanks Tsuna!"** after escaping her brothers bearhug she rushed to Tsuna and gave him a hug which made him blushed a lot but sadly the feeling was short lived because, just as he was about to hug her back Haru jumped into join in the hug as well. After they broke apart the girls started squealing in happyness while they were doing this Bianchi had just walked into the room to see what all the comotion was about but then was suddenly ambushed since the girls had rushed over to her and showed her the white cat.** "umm, Tsuna what happened to the black cat?"** asked I-pin. **"Yea! Shes right from what I could tell that cat was kicking Dinos butt to the extreme!"** As they just realized that they turned to Dino who was still fighting with the black cat and sadly losing?

As Dino finally got ahold of the cat he held up it in the air and than finally realization dawned on him…...** "it's a boy?"** Once he said that everyone in the room gasped and than it all hit them like a ton of bricks _'he was only protecting his mate.'_ Unaware of everyones thoughts about him he realized that everyone was quite so, without a further ado Hibari decided to take this chance and bite him to death. **"ouch! Damn cat I wont let you get away!"** as Dino rehandeled him he said sinisterly **"maahahaha not again cat I wont fall for the same trick twice."** And with that he quickly shoved the cat into the box and closed it before the cat came out.** "Ha take that cat I won! But I'll give you credit you are strong!"** shouted Dino in glee at this everyone just sweat dropped. Now Dino wasn't sitting on the box, but he did have his hands covering it to hold it down. But even though he was doing this the box was still moving thanks to a certain perfect.

* * *

As Chrome was watching the 3events unfold before her she couldn't help but feel worried._ 'Was he getting enough air? Did he get any wounds? He didn't have to do this because of me' she thought._ Finally being the good cat she was she stuggled out of the brunettes grasp and walked straight to the blond. Once she was in front of him she put her paw on his leg and looked him in the eye while motioning towards the box. After that she jumped ontop of the box and purred while rubbing her head on the top of box. **"awww look! Haru thinks she wants him out! How sweet!"** as she said this the others had agreed with this by shaking there heads.** "sigh, fine but, if he does this again hes going back into the box ok?"** since the cat was nodding her head he assumed she understood but before he opened it he yelled **" did you hear that pest your lucky I have a kind heart. If you understand stop moving."** once Dino finished the box went still **"humph ok than."**

As the white cat jumped off he slowly opened the box, but as soon as he did the black cat jumped out and hissed at him. _'Wait a mintute did that cat just glare at me?' thought Dino._ Once the black cat was out the white cat walked right next to the black one and looked it over for wounds while the black one only glared at her. Before anyone could say anthing Reborn jumped down in front of them smirking. **"umm Reborn-san what should we do?"** asked a worried Tsuna. **"well for starters we can give the pair names"** as he said this his smirk grew wider while possibly changing into an evil grin and at this Tsuna couldn't help but to sweatdrop.

* * *

**Heck yea cliffhanger!XD yay for this chapter being longer! so whatcha think'll happen next hmm? well in the meantime im try my best to get a computer of some sort but failed :( so the updates will take awhile. But have no fear i'll manage!ill trymy hardest to update fallen to! Thanks to everyone who left an reveiw i love you guys!Chio!**


	8. Chapter 8: Names

**Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I…..**

**"umm Reborn-san what should we do?"** asked a worried Tsuna. **"well for starters we can give the pair names"** as he said this his smirk grew wider while possibly changing into an evil grin and at this Tsuna couldn't help but to sweatdrop.

Authors notes: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**"But reborn-san how are we going to do that when we don't even know if they have any owners!"** whined a very troubled Tsuna. **"chiso a no good Tsuna is always a good Tsuna**,"said Reborn as he sighed while looking towards Tsuna with his gun pointed towards the poor lad he continued on with what he was saying** " we don't have to permitly give them names but, it'll be best for the meantime so that we don't have to be always calling them the black and white cats.**With a pointed look he shook his head**(sigh) Tsuna-dame as the boss you must know how to handle difficult situations. So does anyone have any ideas?"** After he said this everyone looked at each other for a split second and turned their heads each deep into thought for what seemed like hours which was really a few minutes, then suddenly out of no where everyone started shouting nonsense.** "Oh!oh oh I know! How about grape and apple and then they'll be my minions!** **Bawwwhhahah!" giggled Lambo "No they shouldn't be food you stupid cow!"** shouted Gokudera **"(sigh) snow white and her knight,"** Haru dreamily said. **"Maaahhahahha the black one should be named something super girly,"** smirked a very very evil looking Dino.** "No they should be named something Extreme!" "Hey guys I got a better dont we take a look at the cats' necks for any collars."** looking into the direction Takashi was pointing they spotted the black near the white one. But upon closer inspection there seemed to be a collar on him instead of than again would anyone really chance getting scratched at by him?…Thinking the same thing they all came to a conculson_ 'uh…nope not worth it'_ they figured it'll take either a brave soul or an idiot to touch the cat. Having the feeling of being watched the cats turned their heads to see whats going on, as they did this Chrome had noticed that they weren't looking at her but Hibari, _'I wonder what they want from him'_ as if they heard her thoughts aloud the lady with goggles on spoke **" well?Is someone going to check the collar or not?"** Turning her head to face Hibari she could tell that he didn't like these people and plus the extra crowding added more to his frustration as it was. After he had finished his glare Hibari gave her a pointed look that said_** Like-hell-they'll-touch-me-those-damn-herbivores-I'll-bite-them-to-death-if-they-do**_ and with that she just sighed it was only t'll after she'd sigh that he had talked** " don't give me that look herbivore im not letting them anywhere near me."** In response to this Chrome tilted her head and pouted which in turn made Hibari feel a swirl of emotions in his stomach as if butterflies were inside of him. What seems to be talking to them sounded like a growling hissing noise to others in the room and they wounded if they were clearly they understood them so was the female cat trying to convince him to let them get close?

* * *

After a couple of minutes later between looks at each other the black cat walked up to Takashi since he clearly deemed him worthy on some sort of scale, seeing as he was the calmest than out of all of them. As they watched they couldn't help but think_ 'huh she had won?'_ as the black cat came closer to Takashi he just simply picked him up as if it wasnt a big deal and read the collar out loud **"Hibari Kyoya. Huh? so this is your name little guy?"** just as he had finished his sentence Hibari immediately jumped off and growled under his breath while glaring at Chrome.** "ok we got one down but what about the other?"** feeling all stares on her Chrome turned bright red with blush on her little cheeks.** "angel!" "no snow white!" "Extreme!" "guys calm down!"** As chrome looked around the room she spotted the she saw the windows she walked right up to it and meowed with her paw on the window edges. **"umm Chrome is that what you liked to be called?"** asked Tsuna. With a nod of her head he had took that as a yes on her name **"ok now that we got that out of the way lets- "bathe them!"** Haru shouted. **"(sigh) I don't know…" "please!"winned Haru with a puppy dog look while suddenly feeling al his strengh go out he gave in to her demand "ok" "yay! Come on Kyoko!"** as Haru happily said this she ran and picked up chrome and left towards the bathroom with Hibari scrowling and Kyoko following in before they left they said in unison **"welcome back Dino!"**

* * *

**Sorry it was short!please review! what will happen now? Hibari and a bath?T'll next time!**


	9. Chapter 9: Bathtime part 1

**Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I…..**

**Authors notes: Yay! Another chapter hope its good! As for my other story I haven't been able to write it yet sorry L but ill still finish it! Oh also Happy fourth of July! Im going to spend this day spending time with family and watching Hetalia! Yea USA! Also I'd like to thank MayanMoonFlower for the reviews and encouragement even though my writing sucks. I look forward to all your stories! Now with story!**

**_Flashback: "yay! Come on Kyoko!" as Haru happily said this she ran and picked up chrome and left towards the bathroom with Hibari scrowling and Kyoko following in before they left they said in unison "welcome back Dino!"_**

* * *

_Sure one could have lots of enemies I mean without them there wouldnt be any fun. Take Hibari for example he used to have a list that has the top three which was basically called The Herbivores (meaning it was basically birds, squirrels, dogs, and people) taking third place in the list. Next would be… well Chrome for not only because he hates her white fur but,because of a number of things which he really doesn't feel like explaining for it would take to much time and plus he might key word might find her as less annoying but, than again his pride will never allow him to admit to such a thing. And last but not lest the person who single handedly took the number one spot would be….Mukuro! Yes that pineapple loving bastard is his number one enemy. You see a long time ago when he had first meet the bastard the guy had basically tired to find ways to tease him (aka weaknesses). Which at first wasn't working but, after a month during spring he….ugh….found out his little secret ,so whenever that bastard can, he uses it against him! So that's how he got to be the top of the Herbivores list. So of course throughout the years he thought that these places would never change in his views of enemies…until today that is._

* * *

When Hibari had first heard bath he simply thought it meant that they would leave him on his own and let him…bathe. As he followed the brunette he had noticed that they were led to a room in the hallway. He knew he was going to take a bath in solitude but, what he didn't expect was for Chrome to be in the same room as him as well. Instead of listing to the little voice in the back of his head he walked into the room following whom ever it was...was the brunettes name Haru?maybe.. he thinks? But as he was lost in his own thoughts he wasn't at all prepared for what happened next **"hey Kyoko can you close the door so that Hibari and Chrome wont get out?"** after hearing this Hibari quickly tired to make it to the door but failed miserably since it already had slammed before he had a chance to do anything. **"now since cats hate water I'll set this on warm."** figuring that he wont be able to get out he took in his surroundings. The room was simple the walls were painted white while the toilet and bathtub were the same. The sink was near the door but not that close but close enough as to where you can see it when peering in. It had a sea theme going on since the rug and shower curtains had pictures of the sea,so basically anywhere else that was in the room was filled with beach stuff. Over all it was a spacey bathroom big enough to have room to maneuver but not so big that you'll get lost in it. But as he was lost in his musings one of the two spoke **"so whos first Chrome or you Hibari?"** said the other girl with orange hair. Looking confused he looked towards Chrome and asked** " herbivore what are they talking about?"** as if sensing his discomfort she tilted her head towards the bathtub and jumped on top of the toilet mentioning towards both him and it after doing so she than put a paw on her chest and shrugged._ 'What the hell! What kind of response is that!' fumed Hibari_. As if reading his mind someone had finally started talking. Kyoko and Haru looked at Chrome and simply upon guessing on her posture they finally decided on who was to take a bath first **"Haru thinks Chrome wants to go first!"**

* * *

Kyoko had went towards to where Chrome was and picked her up and placed her in Harus arms as Haru had began to slowly put her in._ 'Damn this_ is_ not looking good!'_ Hibari ran up to the bath to peer into it to see in it and what appears to be_ WATER!_As he watched in horror he saw that Haru had slowly put Chrome in the warm water it felt as if the whole scene was going in slow motion. Once she was in Chrome didn't fight back but instead relaxed in the girls hand. _'What are you doing fight back herbivore!' screamed Hibari. 'Why wasn't she fighting back isn't it bad to be in there? Such a weak herbivore giving into the enemy.'_ since he couldn't stand it anymore he glared at Chrome and shouted **"what the hell are you doing herbivore!"**

Totally in bless Chrome and unaware she slowly turned her head to Hibari and tilted it _**TILTED IT!** _As if to say well are going to join me or not? After seeing this it just seemed to have pissed him off even more. So what else was he to do? He really and I mean _really_ wanted to bite her to death for her stupidity. So he did the unthinkable. He got his hind legs ready and pounced. **_(splash)_**

* * *

**_ok its done remember review! yay cliffhangers!XD recently i found myself want to watch more hetalia and skip beat! so i'll most likey write story lol we'll see anyways till next time chio!_**


	10. Chapter 10: Bathtime part 2

**Summary : once upon a time, at a certain place.. Two cats: one black, one white. Were abandoned on the side of the road. With dreams they want to fulfill, that are beyond their reach for now. Because they longed for the future. Because of the cruel reality… you sang comedy…you sang tragedy.. How coincidental.. how unfortunate.. Its so happy… its so annoying. Even so, I…..**

**Authors notes: yea really bad writers block :/ oh well thanks for msgs and some of your reviews! Also thanks MayanMoonFlower for supporting me and my stories! I look forward to your recent one! Ok now the bad news :{ I might have to stop writing for a while because of personal reasons (cough) _*wicked witch of a grandmother talking away the laptop* (cough)_ but don't worry I'll hopefully find a way to write any who on to the story! sorry for the bad grammer and spelling but this is out fresh from the press.**

_Flash back: Totally in bless Chrome and unaware she slowly turned her head to Hibari and tilted it **TILTED IT!**As if to say well are going to join me or not? After seeing this it just seemed to have pissed him off even more. So what else was he to do? He really and I mean really wanted to bite her to death for her stupidity. So he did the unthinkable. He got his hind legs ready and pounced. **(splash)**_

* * *

_I could tell that Hibari wasn't feeling comfortable since he obviously got locked inside this.. what was it called again? A bathroom? _

_As Hibari was racing towards the door Kyoko-chan had already shut it in on him before he was even half way there. Later on my suspicions about him being uncomfortable were proved right because he was looking intently at Haru-chan while she was " turning on the warm water" in the bathtub. I had a feeling I knew what was going on but I couldn't be sure._

_As I was lost into my own thoughts I heard Hibari shout **" herbivore what are they talking about?" **he asked. 'Oh shoot I wasnt paying attention again' but, as I looked at him I noticed that he looked a bit off. His black slick fur was standing on its end and his claws were retacting as if he was getting ready to claw someone 'did they say something bad when I wasn't listening?' As it hit me I finally knew what he was asking about. _

_So I figured I'll show him what they meant about bath time. When in I jumped on some white seat I mentioned my head towards him and the tub filled with water than back at me and shrugged my shoulders. Before I had a chance to see his response I was lifted up in the air by Kyoko-chan and handed to Haru-chan. As I was trying to struggle from her grasp I was suddenly put into the warm water. 'Ahh this feels nice' as the warmth of the water was surronding me I decided to let myself relax in Haru-chans hands. Then after almost dozing off I was rudely woken up from my nap by Hibari because he was yelling? I couldn't clearly understand him_ _but it was something about herbivore and quitting? As I was about to doze off again I felt a bunch of water splash on me!_

* * *

Yes my friends you heard me right Hibari jumped in the water!In the water!As his little head emerged from the water Hibari couldnt help but smirk that devilish smirk. Now i bet your wondering why right? Well, lets just say that once he jumped into the bath some of the water well...splashed all over the place but it didnt just splash out oh no it made one heck of a mess!Since Haru was seated on the edge of the tub _(mind you she was sitting on the corner of it but not in it)_ the poor girl got all soaking wet along with the little ball of fur in her hands. So of cousre what else would one do when getting soaked? Well lets just say that there would be a lot of screams involed.

Satisfied with the reactions he was getting from the humans Hibari couldnt help but to feel slightly dissatisfied at Chromes reaction. After the water had splashed on her that Haru person had dropped her in the tub. Now one would think she would at least turn to growl at him but, instead she just simply looked his way and started giggling and swiming all the while!Now that right there just pissed him off. _'why isnt this damn herbivore getting mad!shes just laughing it off!Is she mocking me?' growled Hibari._ So instead of taking action and bitting her to death(since he really didnt feel like dealing with any herbivores) he just setled at glaring at her but what happened next somewhat surpized all her laughter was finished she looked at him with a grin and montioned for him to join her as he stared he moved towards her (while splashing the humans on purpose of course) he was about to tell her he didnt want to and yell but then the most unexpected thing had happed again!

* * *

As Tsuna was helping the others clean the living room he couldnt help but, feel if the thing could sense something bad (as it usually does) his hyper intirtion practiclay screamed at him to find out the problem of his anxiousness._ 'This is not good.I have a bad feeling about the black cat but, strangly he seems fimaliar. The adittude, the glare, the hatred towards a certain blonde if I didnt know any better i would say he resembles Hibari but, then again what if its just a name.'_ Just as Tsuna heaved a sigh he heard screams from upstairs. "**Tenth did you hear that?"**asked Gokudera.

**"That sounded like Kyoko to the extreme!"** as Ryohei said this everyone followed Tsuna upstairs hoping nothing bad would happen to the girls if they didnt hurry up there pace._'What if its another mafia family trying to kidnap the girls!'_ wondered a very freaked out as they rushed up the stairs they finally reached the bathroom as they neared towards the door they heard more screaming fearing for the worst Tsuna tried opening the door ,but found that it was looked!As the shouts contuined they decided that the best corse of action was to bust down the door.** "Dont worry guys I got this!** exclaimed Ryohei **"dont worry Kyoko onii-chan will save you to the extreme!"** as he neared the door he used his left hook and punched the door open. As the door fell down they quickly rushed inside. Once inside the gang quickly looked around but, they werent at all perpared at the sight before them as they spotted the girls they imiatedly froze at the sight before them.

* * *

**haha i wonder what happened?lol oh well sorry for the bad chapter hopefully theres reviews!lol t'll next time!**

.


	11. Chapter 11: Embarssing!

**a/n: ok im super sorry this is taken so long to write but honestly im super busy with school (damn u junior yr!) and haven't had time to write (since my other story is more liked)plus the writers block but I shall prevail! Thanks to all those who review and send me messages! **

_**"That sounded like Kyoko to the extreme!"** as Ryohei said this everyone followed Tsuna upstairs hoping nothing bad would happen to the girls if they didnt hurry up there pace. 'What if its another mafia family trying to kidnap the girls!' wondered a very freaked out as they rushed up the stairs they finally reached the bathroom as they neared towards the door they heard more screaming fearing for the worst Tsuna tried opening the door ,but found that it was looked! As the shouts continued they decided that the best corse of action was to bust down the door.** "Dont worry guys I got this!** exclaimed Ryohei **"dont worry Kyoko onii-chan will save you to the extreme!"** as he neared the door he used his left hook and punched the door open. As the door fell down they quickly rushed inside. Once inside the gang quickly looked around but, they weren't at all prepared at the sight before them as they spotted the girls they immediately froze at the sight before them._

* * *

Now we all know what the gang were possibly thinking which was of course was the worst of the worst right? Well oddly enough its not what they had all thought it to be ( meaning blood, crying, yelling, etc) but, quite the opposite.

As Tsuna and the others took in the scene before them they couldn't help but to burst into a fit of laughter. There before them was the newly named chrome fitted into a little pink tutu with ruffles sticking out the ends with a black little ribbon bell attached to her tail. Yet this wasn't their object of laughter oh no my dear readers it was something much… much…much cuter and funnier! Before their eyes was not only a cutely dressed chrome but, an equally dressed hibari!

Yes you have read right hibari was dressed my dear readers.. dressed! Now I bet your thinking aww hibari in a cute little suit! Ha as if, think of it this way from the guys point of view by stating the obvious. **"Whats a good way to hurt a guys pride?"** The answer: put him in a dress!And that my dear readers is exactly what poor hibari is wearing.

The dress hibari had on was a blazing ruby red dress on with a red bow on the side, but that's yet the best part for he not only had the dress on but he had on a bow! A freaking red bow on his head! But not only that his face was a scorching red, was he blushing? Now I bet there was a bunch of questions that they had wanted to be asked yet the number one question at the top off the list was where the heck did they clothes come from?

* * *

**~Flashback to a few minutes ago~**

_**"Mou stop moving hibari-san if you don't leave chrome alone than haru wont be able to put the soap on her!,"** Shrieked a very agitated haru._

_You see after hibaris "enthusiastically jump" into the tub and getting the two poor girls soaked one could say they weren't in the best of moods. But, none the less when life gives you lemons you make lemonade so, thats exactly what the girls did made lemonade even though it was sour but, none the less still had lemonade._

_Since haru had chrome rinsed already ( kyoko had hibari to bathe) she tired to apply the soap as well but, sadly that's wasn't going anywhere because of a certain skylark. Each time haru had tried putting the soap on chrome hibari would hiss loudly (which did of course scare kyoko who accidentally let him go and is really terrified to try to get him again for in half fear of being bitten or worse clawed!) and shove chrome out of the way so instead of her getting chrome with the soap she'd get hibari instead._

_Although being the romantic that she was. Haru was deeply moved no, loved this sight yet at the moment it pissed her off because she just couldn't get chrome clean! So that's why she had a back up plan just for this case. Luckily she brought her backpack with her filled with her 'ahem' stuff. As she gave chrome to kyoko (even though she could practically feel hibari glaring at her) she went to it and got "that" item which by the way had positive affects at such times as this._

_"**here hibari-san lookie what haru has,"** exclaimed an excited haru. Upon hearing his hibari cautiously went towards haru (just as she had predicted he would) and dangled in her right hand a fresh meat bun. **"See hibari-san haru has a special treat for you,"** coed Haru as hibari got even closer._

_Just as he was about to bite it from harus hand she shoved him into a cage ( she didn't need to worry about taking him a bath anymore since she had already applied the soap like six times! Kyoko had taken the liberty to rinse him off as haru was getting the cage ready**)."****Sorry hibari-san but, this is for your own good,"** exclaimed kyoko._

_**"Now can hurry and finish bathing them haru wants to hurry and get the surprises out!,** whined haru.** "hai, hai haru-chan we will finish just have patience,"** said a calm kyoko. After the big problem was taken care of the girls had a easer time bathing chrome ( because she was so obedient and well behaved) the girls finished in just ten minutes tops. So after the girls bathed the two cats it was time to dry them with blow-dryers of course ( hibari was already half dry but still damp) so with the finishing touches such as brushing their fur and such they could now pull out the surprises._

* * *

_'Tch these damn herbivores how they put me in a cage, I shall bite them to death once their done drying my fur' mentally grumbled a very agitated hibari. As he was wrapped in the towel once more he tried to take a glimpse around to see what was happening but, sadly failing miserably since the towel was covering his eyes (they thought to less frighten the cats it would be best to cover their eyes to calm them down just incase they wont freak out)._

_**"ok, kyoko-chan do you have hibari-san held down yet?,"** Asked the annoying herbivore. **"yes all ready to go haru-chan,"**repiled the other herbivore. After they had finished talking all I could feel was something soft and silky be put around me as they lifted my arms 'What the heck is going on?' and the next thing I know the towel on my head was gone but, instead replaced with a bow! A freaking bow! I hibari kyoya **do not** I repeat **do not** wear bows **ever!** Only herbivores do that and I am not a herbivore!_

_As they finally released me and chrome I rushed straight to the mirror on top of the white thing. Once I got there I saw nothing but **red! Red!** As I turned my head to glare at the two herbivores I happened to see the other herbivore._

_For the first time in the perfects life hibari was left speechless at the sight before him. It was as if time had stopped. As if everything had disappeared except for the two of them. Chrome looked well.. Cute. But poor hibari was frozen on the sight by this sight of chrome in a pink but, equally beautiful dress such as the one he was wearing but even better. As he jumped down to where chrome was she broke out giggling but, not in the making fun of you way but, in the wow we're wearing dress type of laugh._

* * *

**~back to the present~**

Just as he was about to say something the trance he was fixed on had been broken once he heard laughter (that was not chromes but a couple of males) he looked to where the source was and spotted six herbivores at the doorway laughing at him! Finally realizing what the situation he was in hibari for some reason stood in front of chrome ( he didn't want the others to see what she was wearing yet he didn't know why) blocking there view and pronced with his shappend claws (thanks to the herbivous girls) and attacked his new prey for they laughed at the hibari kyoya. only chrome has the right to laugh but, he surely wont tell her that.

* * *

**ok yay!i finished this chapter! about time! well anyways ya know what to do ja! goodnite!even though its midnight! which means its fresh off the press ill fix it tomrrow!**


	12. Chapter 12: Thank you

_**~back to the present~**_

_Just as he was about to say something the trance he was fixed on had been broken once he heard laughter (that was not chromes but a couple of males) he looked to where the source was and spotted six herbivores at the doorway laughing at him! Finally realizing what the situation he was in hibari for some reason stood in front of chrome ( he didn't want the others to see what she was wearing yet he didn't know why) blocking there view and pounced with his sharp claws (thanks to the herbivous girls) and attacked his new prey for they laughed at the hibari kyoya. Only chrome has the right to laugh but, he surely wont tell her that._

**a/n: This happened before the future ark meaning its almost toward when they leave ok. Im sorry but its really important ya know so have fun!ps. Lol im glad you guys like it so far I wasn't sure how to make the progress to this story but, now with my new resolve and no writers block!(we'll see for how long) Im back baby! Now the only prob is time when to write (sigh school sucks I wish senior year will come already!) now on with the story!**

* * *

After one cry, five pounces, and twelve scratches later the gang had finally clammed down as they were now slowly relaxing under the care of the girls ( being bandaged of course) in the living room. Now I bet your wondering where are chrome and hibari? Well my dear readers lets just say chaos had happened.

**~Flashback~**

_As hibari had just pounced he had successfully landed on his poor first victim who was none other than our very our tsuna-dame. And of course once that had happened obviously there'd be bombs by none other than the self-proclaimed right hand man._

_**"Eeeeeeiii! Stop hibari!" **screamed an in pain tsuna as hibari kept at making his face an scratching post. Just as he was screaming his head off gokudera had came running to his bosses aid with bombs in hand. **"ill save you tenth!"** wailed an enthusiastic gokudera but, just as he neared them hibari had dodged the couple of bombs and pounced on his next inspecting victim who happened to be none other than Dino who by the way was conveniently at the wrong place at the wrong time. Now had he'd get there you ask? Well remember the girls screaming from before? Well lets just say after the long silence dino became a tad bit worried so what else was a grown man to do? To go and check it out of course ( obviously from the looks of it reborn and bianchi weren't getting up from where they were at so why not be the responsible one till mama nana shows up) but, now he wished he hadn't. **"ma ma this is a fun game!"** laughed an equally railed up takashi who during all of this had just equally stood there like lambo and ryohei (ryohei was mostly yelling extreme but as for lambo who unlike takashi and ryohei, he was laughing his butt during all of this) except for the fact he was dodging bombs coming his way as well._

_As for the girls they had only just ran to the kitchen with a poor little chrome in hand as they had went to retrieve the first aid kit. As for hibari..well he was having the time of his life jumping from herbivore to herbivore ( except of course lambo, hibari may be a cold hearted carnivore but, he has a morals to you know. Such as no harm to woman and children unless they are super powerful enough to be a challenge but other than that nope he just wont do it) and at the same time dodging the damn bomb crazy brats bombs._

_But as he landed on the floor a sudden thought had occurred to him as he checked his surroundings looking for signs of chrome. 'Where'd that damn herbivore run off to?' Since the guys noticed that hibari was distracted dino took opportunity and pulled out his whip and snatched the cat as gokudera ran off to retrieve the cage that was conveniently near them next to the tub. So as swiftly as possible dino roughly shoved hibari ( he really was fighting as if it were his life depended on it) into the cage while trying to not get him or the storm guardian scratched in the processes._

_Luckily they had finished on time for the girls had chosen that exact time to appear with chrome in tow. But just as they had walked into the room the girls had gasped in shock for the sight ( it was really messy than add the caged hibari or course they'd be shocked). **"What the hell guys! When haru left there was a caged free hibari!"** yelled a furious haru. **" yea guys! why'd you do that for?!"** yelled an equally mad kyoko. **" But kyoko-chan he was attacking your onii-chan to the extreme!,"** whined ryohei._

_Since the girls were yelling chrome took the chance to run to hibari. 'I hope hes alright' thought a never racking chrome. When she finally got to hibari he just looked at her and huffed. **" Quit staring at me like that herbivore or ill bite you to death,"** threatened hibari as he neared the cage and was face to face in front of chrome. But soon that came out the threat feel short on death ears as chrome began to shake now at this point in time hibari started to do what every guy normally does when he thinks a girls crying and that is freaking out of course but, than again this is hibari so his concern just came out as yelling making him sound mad. **"Why are you crying herbivore! You never show weakness! Don't cry ok? I wont bite you to death if you stop crying herbivore!"** shouted a very frustrated hibari. But what surprised him was that she wasn't crying but laughing? Now why would she do that?_

_As for chrome after he said bite to death she honestly couldn't help but laugh! Here he was locked in some sort of trap and yet he still had enough energy to make threats? Now that deserves some laughing at but she wasn't making fun of him quite the opposite actually. She just felt proud. You see chrome had always admired the skylark for his spirit and his confidence in some way you could say she wants to be just like him. But after seeing this it just made her admiration grow even more yet whats this warm fuzzy warm feeling burning in her chest?_

_After chrome had broken into laughter hibari couldn't help but to feel insulted and slightly embarrassed? So instead of confronting her he just looked away in shame for not being able to bite her to death! At least that's what he was trying to convince himself as his cheeks grew warm and slightly reddish as he turned his head away._

_Now none of this didn't go unnoticed as dino was watching them in secret. And found it rather funny to see the butt-kicking cat who almost almost took him down was now being bashful in front of a girl it was dare he think.. it laughable! Since he was supposed to be listening kyoko wanted to know what he was looking at insead of listening but as she did that she happened to see the whole scene herself and quickly as possible made haru look as well. **"mou soo cute!See look what you guys did!"** screamed haru. **"it seems she wants to be with him,"** pondered kyoko after she said that gokudera yelled "** are you guys insane? As soon as we let him lose he'll just try to scratch us again!"** But once he said that chrome began to use her paw to paw the front of the cage while meowing at the same time while hibaris head was facing the other way. Did he look like he was in pain? "see! He needs her and she wants to be with him!" Shouted haru **"But at the same time we cant let him out but what do we do?"** wondered kyoko. **"Haha I got an idea!"** exclaimed takashi. As the others wondered what on earth could he be thinking takashi had already walked ahead and picked up chrome and gently put her in the cage as well. **"There that should do it now everyones happy,"** said takashi. As the others looked upon in wonder._

**~End of flashback~**

**"tch, you stupid herbivore why'd you go and do that for? I don't need you or your pity,"** whispered hibari as he rested his head onto his paws and looked (with a slight blush gracing his face) to a curled up sleeping chrome **"but, I guess sometimes your stupidity is well worth sometimes. So just this once ill tell you…..thank you chrome."**

* * *

**yay!hopefully this ones longer gezzz so tired. anyways i hope its good ja? im sorry if certain things are out of place but ill trying fixing em up when i get the chance till next time!XD**


	13. Chapter 13 : Home

**A/n: Hey guys! So it took so long to update its just that ive been soo busy. I was in a play(Alice in wonderland), signed up for the AST, field trips, my dog died that I had for years so many years so, yea basically ive been down :( and busy. Im going to be even more busier than before because of the musical but have no fear id pull though! Yay!prep rally was today!Go THOMAS JEFFERSON GO!LOL So on an another note this takes place in TYL (ten years into the future) arc meaning that everyone already left. Now that ive wasted so much time, let the story begin.**

* * *

As peaceful as the days were, it didn't last very long. Soon Hibari and Chrome were left alone again by the same people who said they wouldn't abandon them. Yet Hibari knew deep down that what they had promised them was all lies to begin with… _yet to the both of them it hurt so much more than they'd admit_ (mostly Hibari would) but, sadly they couldn't do anything about it even if they wanted to. All Hibari knows is that the baby (reborn) was gone and soon after the others followed in tow. One by one they all started to disappear not even the annoying female herbivores or the damned pineapple bastard were there either.

They were yet again left in the world together alone without a home. Sure mama Nana was still there but, it just wasn't the same (dare he think it) without his family. Since no one was left Hibari got tired of waiting and decided its time to return back to his old home.

With one last look at the house, he looked towards Chrome who was standing in font of it and asked her what has been bugging him for some time now, yet he couldn't (more like wouldn't) say what was on his mind for it was herbivorous.

**" Chrome,** he said in an even calm tone which surprised Chrome a little**, Are you staying with the head herbivore to wait for the rest of the pack or are you coming with me?"**

His words froze her. She didn't know what to do. Why is she always having to decide? If its not one thing its another. For instance, Mukuro or Hibari, who does she side with more? Who does she love more? Yes my friends you've read right. During the last few months Chrome had finally realized her feelings towards the skylark. At first it seemed so important but, now it seems entirely silly to fret over such trivial matters for at the moment her real worry is this question he presented her. Her choices. What were they you ask? _Well if she leaves with him she'd be happy and she could once again enjoy his beautiful singing ( he stopped because of the others that were always present) but, things would be the same as it once was before they were found by her new family…..always chasing him with no warmth or love to encourage her…..hmmm….Does she really want her old life? If she choose to stay she could live with these new wonderful people…her new found family and have new adventures, new experiences. The bonds she has made cant be replaced nor ignored yet,…what of Hibari? He needs her right? Right?….Right?_

_What did he just say!? Curse emotions, well at least its better to say something and regret it than not saying anything at all and regret wishing you did._ Yet he knew deep down that the choices he gave her were hard to make. He's seen the way she's around the annoying herbivorous family and just by that observation he could tell that she's gotten_….attached._

He knew that its what shes always wanted, the life that they both wished for.. But with them gone theres no point in staying. _For what if they left them for good like others have before? No, Hibari wont take that disappointment again. Ever. Why get your hopes up if you know the outcome?_ These thoughts are what made him who he is today so, he'll be damned to not follow them.

So with one last look at Chrome he could tell that she was stuck. He knows in his gut who shes going to pick, for her choices were really slim to begin with._ The first choice was that she could live her dream and be happy and he could go off being alone again like it was before her. Wait what was life like before Chrome? Wow, its been so long that hes forgotten what it felt like. The second is that she could go with him and wait for next time and gamble their chances for another home. The first one seems more of a better choice in his honest opinion. In reality he was more stumped really. What could he a mere cold hearted carnivore really offer a meek herbivore like Chrome?_ Its not like she needed him to begin with. At that last thought he was at a loss for words. After much thought he had finally found his resolve.

So Hibari walked off.

Without looking back he took off. Not checking once to see if she was following or not and left her standing there. With the house behind him plus the memories he walked out and try to forget what he could for it was time to move on. A carnivore must not have feelings for they are weakness. Even if it kills him a little inside he must be strong and pull though. Without looking back he marched to his destination in hopes of a new start.

* * *

Luckily for Hibari the boxes were still there._ 'Hmm, how dull no herbivores to bite, now what.'_ He thought as glanced around the familiar area. So without further ado he jumped into his box. As he relaxed he heard the wind whooshing through the trees and its branches._ 'ahh peaceful'_ he thought before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Since Hibari has ultra hawk hearing he immediately knew something was up when he heard footsteps. So quickly as possible he jumped out of his box with his claws ready. But at the sight of the new comer to say he was shocked was an understatement. There before his eyes was none other than….

**"Chrome….?"**

* * *

There she was standing in front of him as she was grasping for air. He looked over and saw her with a bundle of cloth rapped around her neck. Where'd she get that?

**~flashback~**

_Still unsure of what to do Chrome just kept still, as she was thinking over and over what he had just asked. But just as she looked up to look at him in the eyes, she saw him walking away! Didn't he just ask her if she wanted to go with him! The nerve! Once he left Chrome was pissed. Why he'd do that? That. That. That jerk! With a pout on her face she also walked away and headed inside the house to wait for mama Nanas return from the grocery store._

_After a few minutes mama Nana came though the door and called both Chrome and Hibari. Of course Chrome went to her but as for Hibari well…_

_"**oh dear, now where'd Hibari run off to?"** at this Chrome shrugged her shoulders she cant tell her he left even if she wanted to. Most humans cant even understand their cats language anyways (expect for a special few like Mukuro-sama). **"(sigh) well, he is a male cat (giggles) doesn't surprise me much though.** Looking at Chrome she asked**, arent you going too Chrome?"** At this Chrome just shook her head._

_"**you cant fool me I can see it in your eyes that you love him dearly,** at this Chrome was well shocked, **I know that you guys are strays that want a home and a family. Which is probably one of the main reasons why you choose to stay here Chrome."**_

_**"But you must always remember that a home doesn't necessarily mean a house and people. You must remember, a home is where the heart is."** kneeling down to chrome she asked with a smile **"Chrome do you know where your heart is?"**_

_After hearing this Chromes eyes had widen as realization dawned on her. Her home…. Her home is always**..(flashbacks of Hibari)…**is always**..(his smirks)….**with**…(Hibari calling her a herbivore when they first had meet)…**her home is with…is with.. Hibari! Her home, no heart is with Hibari! Its always been and still is with him._

_With her new resolve she looked at mama Nana and meowed a thank you but, just as she had turned around and headed toward the door mama Nana stopped her. **"Here sweetie,** she says as she bends down with a round cloth**, I packed you food to last you two a while. I hope you'll be happy Chrome. Do visit when you get the chance! Your always welcome in the family."**_

_Chrome gave her a nod with tears in eyes and took off to where he is. To where her home is. To where Hibari is_.

**~Flashback over~**

To say he was surprise was understatement, yet he had weird butterflies in his stomach to describe what he was feeling. He was just so.. So.. Happy that she choose him but, she doesn't need to know that. So, instead of ignoring his feelings by trying to stop himself from smiling. He decided to do something else so, instead he looked at her with a smirk and said** " welcome back Herbivore. No... Welcome back home Chrome."** At this Chromes eyes had widen a bit as tears of joy started to fall down her cheeks and ran towards him. Nearly knocking him out but, succeeded in landing on top of him when they both fell. **" (Tch) Damn herbivore are you trying to kill me huh? Wait don't tell me are you? …. Wait Your crying! Why are you crying this time?"** shouted a flustered Hibari. Despite her crying she just snuggled closer to him and giggled. **"(sigh) What am I going to do with a herbivore like you,"** he said as he closed his eyes and hugged back.

* * *

Awwww wasn't that sweet!XD hope you guys like it!


	14. Chapter 14 : Whats this?

**A/N: happy hoildays! xC im sooo sorry its short but i was in a hurry to write this one in time for the hoildays! Sadly i failed..bummer oh well enjoy!**

* * *

Out of all the seasons Hibari hated, he would say the number one at the top of the list would be winter. Even as a small carnivore kit he had already detested it the first time he had felt it. Sadly this feeling had not changed even till now, as he was a full fledge teen. The only difference though would be the reason why he detests it so much. Now what's the reason you ask? Well it's none other than our cute little herbivore Chrome. He hated the blasted winter snow because... because it reminds him of her... Hibari couldn't help but sigh as he looked out upon his box. As he did he looked towards the sky and said**"I was right... Love is for the weak herbivores after all, Chrome…"**

**~flashback~**

_It was an average winter day. The cold chill air was blowing making the bare trees frosty with icicles on in it while the ground is cover with left over snow from the day before. Not even a creature was in sight for they were hibernating. While couples walk hand in hand taking in the view of the weather and sipping their hot chocolate. Yes one could say alls well with the world in this winter wonderland._

_This breathtaking view was marvelous to everyone, well almost everyone…. meaning a certain skylark. Yes to anyone this breath taking weather would be considered beautiful, yet it only seemed to piss him off even more. Normally Hibari would embrace the silence of no herbivores around but, today's a different story. You see it's because its Christmas eve and well lets just say that Hibari doesn't really have any fond memories on this particular day, especially since it was a constant reminder of how he started living on the streets. Though he supposes it got better since Chrome came along but, he'll never admit it out loud. Speaking of which… where is she?_

_Always being the fighter he is Hibari got his claws ready and peered outside his box. No one on his left…nope…any herbivores on the right…nope good. After feeling satisfied with his territory check, Hibari jumped out of his box and went to Chromes. As he peered inside he saw her still asleep in her curled up ball. Good she's still asleep. But what's with this ominous feeling? Shaking his head Hibari decided it, it would be best to retire and take a nap. After jumping inside his box Hibari curled up into a comfy position to sleep in and drifted off to sleep._

_What felt like a few hours (but was really a few minutes) he heard footsteps growing closer and closer. Without wasting time Hibari quickly jumped to his feet and looked out of his box, surprisingly Chrome felt the same presence and woke up as well._

_Upon closer expect ion, it turned out to only be a lady with a long red sleeve button down shirt underneath her opened fuzzy jacket, along with a pair of jeans, and high heeled boots but, she had some weird hat on. It looked like a chef's hat and was that a tattoo on her cheek? As the lady got closer she said **"oh how lovely two stray cats. I wonder which one Yuni would love more."**_

_Once she said this Hibari immediately froze. 'She's going to take one of us,' thought a shocked Hibari. As he continued staring he could only watch with high anticipation and fear as the woman stepped in between himself and Chrome. **"Hmm which one should I take indeed,"** she said with a grin. Then turned to Chrome and said **"hmm ill take you little one you seem to be… What's the word? Oh yes pure,"** she said as she picked up Chrome up._

_Now to say Hibari was pissed was an under statement.** "Hey stop it! Where are you taking her too?! Please do not break us apart, I beg of you,"** he shouted. Seeing that the lady couldn't understand him, since she was walking away with Chrome, he began shouting at Chrome, **"How could you possibly be chosen before me? How can you go first and leave me here alone? Are you cruel enough to leave me here all by myself?"** But then he thought about it. Its freezing out here and where she's going would probably be better than here right? And beside her dream will finally come true right? After realizing this fact he than he shouted, **"Just go ahead don't mind me,"** hoping for a reply back sadly, he only got silence in return. Thinking she was ignoring him he began yelling after the two figures retreating forms **"Listen to me!...Did you know? I really…"**_

**_Hate you!_**

**~End of flashback~**

Waking up from a cold sweat, Hibari quickly jumped out of his box and walked near Chromes. Only to find it empty, **"I guess it wasn't a dream after all huh?"** he said as he sat back down in front of her box, and looking towards the sky he began to sing.

* * *

**AWW POOR HIBARI!x'C SORRY PPL BUT IT HAD TO BE DONE!(HIDES) DONT KILL ME XD OH BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER AND WILL BE THE LAST ONE!OK! ALSO THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FAV/FOLLOWED THIS STORY TO THE END xD I THANK YOU ALL! ALSO IF YOU GUYS FOLLOW MY STORIES HAVE NO FEAR THEY SHALL BE UPDATED!XD WELL BYE BYE TILL NEXT TIME!**


	15. Chapter 15 : THE END

**DISCAILMER:ALL PROPERTY AND SONG RIGHTS GO TO THE ARTIST AND AURTHOR. I OWN NOTHING.**

**A/N: OK GUYS SORRY FOR TAKING LONG BUT GOT REALLY LAZY BUT ON THE PLUS SIDE I GOT A LABTOP TO USE YAY! SO MORE FASTER UPDATES IF I HAVE THANK YOU SOOO MUCH MAYANMOONFLOWER FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT THIS STORY WOULDNT HAVE BEEN FINISHED IF YOU HADNT ENCOURAGED ME TO DO SO. AND BIG THANKS TO MY FOLLOWERS AND PPL WHO PUT THIS AS THEIR FAVORITE. NOW WITHOUT FURTHER A DO THE LAST CHAPTER.**

* * *

The snow was drifting ever so slowly making everything in it path a winter wonderland. Yet this little fantasy land remains to be the most hated color, as it falls ever so slowly by our little skylark.

As he looked out upon his box he couldn't help but think that this season is going by ever so slowly, he began pondering so much that his thoughts somehow wondered onto her.

With a deep sigh he thought out loud, **"I wonder if she's happy where she is?"** but after recalling what happened on the day that she left he slowly started getting angry at her response. With the bubbling feeling of anger and bitterness he started yelling in a fit of rage, **"Damn her! She never said anything to me in the end! You know what its actually a relief that the herbivore isn't here anymore!"** he finished with a huff.

After calming down all the bitter feelings he was having were replaced with sadness and longing as he thought about her. And the songs he would sing when she was around.

He thought_ 'but I will still sing to you ...nagi. Even though theres no sense in it anymore.'_

**_Plop._**

Then all of a sudden he saw chrome on the floor in front of him! There before his own eyes was chromes' fallen figure on the cold he quickly rushed to her, he began bombing her with questions.

**"Hey what is it? What happened!? Explain yourself!"**

**"Why do you look so worn out?!"**

**"Why are you back here!? Have you had any warm meals? Or had a comfy bed?"**

**"What were you so displeased with that it would make you return to this retched place?!"**

**"You have somewhere else other then HERE to be!"**

As his tears threatened to spill he shouted **"Don't you HATE me!?"**

**"..."**

**"Let me**_…..._** hear your song."**

* * *

After she had said this Hibari was quickly left speechless. For Chrome had finally talked! And the first thing she says is that she wants to hear him sing to top it off! So what else could he do but do as he was told.

_Chrome…..Chrome._

_She was always there. On hot days, cold days, the darkest days, and to the happiest days she was always there in the moment each time he looked out of his box_._ 'Ne Chrome you were always listening weren't you chrome?'he thought with a sorrowful expression._

_'Always listening with a solemn expression on your face!'_ with heated anger he thought _'you're such a hateful herbivore, did you know?'_ Despite thinking this he stopped singing and began crying for help to the nearby passer Byers.

**"Helps us! Someone help us!"** Even though he hated acting like an herbivore, he had to do what must be done even if that ment begging.** "Please help us! I beg all of you!"**

**"Cant you see shes lying on the floor, shes about to die!"**

**"Hey why are you herbivores ignoring us! Cant you see that a carnivore like me is asking for you to come and pick her up!"**

**"Don't you humans even care?!"**

Figuring that no one would come and help him, he began doing the only thing he could do. And that was to sing to her. He could only sing because none of those herbivores would help, not even the damn pineapple bastard was here to help.

_She was always there for him through it all. So isn't that the reason why he kept on singing through out the days?_

Despite him singing his heart out chrome still wouldn't open her eyes._ 'Why aren't you opening your eyes?Despite me not taking orders from anyone I'm doing what you asked yet your still not opening them!?'_ he thought as his tears began to spill down his cheeks.

**"Oya…herbivore. Listen…I really...**

**I really**

**Hate you"**

* * *

And just like that chrome was already gone from this world.

In the end Hibari just sat there in the snow next to her cold soulless body and sang as he curled up next to her.

It wasn't till the late afternoon that all the humans of there so called family returned from ever they were and say hibari next to chromes lifeless body. As they wept in sadness, all of the people who had come into contact with chrome had gathered and buried her body in front of her box. Everyone was there the weak herbivore boss, the lady who took chrome, even the damn pineapple bastard was there. He even saw two new figures one was a teen female with purple hair in the shape just like the pineapple bastards, wearing a green uniform which was in hibaris opinion a little to showy but nice, and she even had an eye patch with a skull on it. The latter was a male teen who was wearing a casual school uniform of the middle school next door expect his had a thing around his arm.

After the funeral and all the herbivores left ( he made sure that the bastard got everyone to leave, surprising he was compliant, the way he put it was** " its for my dear nagi"**and left straight after) hibari sat in front of chromes grave looking at the black and white flowers as a white butterfly landed on his head. But then he suddenly felt a presence and turned around and saw the new guy from earlier.

As he bended down he said** " come with me if you dont want to be biten too death. Im only doing this because the baby said I'd get a good fight from either him or you."**

With a smirk gracing his lips Hibari went with the stranger in hopes of a better life because that's what chro..negi would want. For him to have a better life. As he looked toward the sky he thought _'don't worry nagi I will come back and sing just for you and no one else.'_

_**~THE END~**_

* * *

**WASNT THAT JUST TOO BLAH. IM SORRY BUT CHROME HAD TO DIE. LOL DID U GUYS FIGURE OUT WHO THE NEW PPL WERE? WHO KNOWS IF I GET ENOUGH RESPONSES I MIGHT MAKE A SEQUAL. WELL THATS THE END AND IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS JUST ASK OK? PS. IF YOU LIKE THIS ONE MY OTHER STORIES WILL BE UPDATED AS WELL. WELL THATS ALL CHIO!**


End file.
